MY Version Of The Epic Story Of Meap
THIS PAGE CAN BE EDITED ONLY BY FAVES3000!!! Part 1:The Beginning Meap:Meap Spongebob:You know you CAN say chicken,right? Meap:Chicken Shadow:COME HERE YOU CREEP! Classic Sonic:NO!WAIT! Mario:Hey,wait a minute! Sonic:You... Spongebob:CAN'T WE FOCUS ON MEAP HERE!? Classic Sonic:Sure!Ta- Mario:TAKE IT AWAY,MEAP! Classic Sonic:(Whispers to Mario)I hate you... Mario:(Whispers to Classic Sonic)I know... Meap:Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap.Meap Meap,Chicken. Mario:I thought meap could only say his name!Is his name CHICKEN now?(Laughs) Meap:MEEEEEAAAAAAAAP!(Punches Mario) Mario:(Weakly)It'll take more than THAT to kill me! Meap:(Whistles,Goomba comes in)Meap!Meap Meap Meap,Meap? Goomba:Goomba Goomba. Mario:(Surprised)WHA?!?!?! (Goomba touches Mario,thus killing him.Mario reappears) Mario:Ha!I have TWO more lives left! Goomba:(grumbles)goomba goomba... Part 2:MacDonahldz Meap:Meap...Meap Meap Mario:You said it! Spongebob:So,I barely go here. Meap:Meap Meap MEAP!?!?!? Spongebob:I almost never go to here? Meap:Me...Me...Meap MEAP?! Spongebob:YOU KNOW WHAT!?!?!ILL ORDER A BIG MAC!!!HAPPY!?!?!? Meap:Meap,Meap Meap Meap. Spongebob:(Walking Up To Counter)I'd like to order a Big Mac... (Mario winks and gives a thumbs-up at Spongebob,like some plan going perfect) Cashier:That'll be $19.95,sir! Spongebob:Okay! (Mario walks up behind Spongebob,Spongebob gets handed his Big Mac,Mario walks up to the counter) Mario:I'd like an unsalted burger. Cashier:Okay,that'll be $10.00! (Mario pays the money,Mario get's handed his food) Mario:(Giggles)Um...there's no salt on this. Spongebob:Oh no...meh!(Eats Big Mac)mmm!That's pretty good! Meap:Meap Meap Meap Meap MEAP,Meap?Meap? Mario:SHADDUP! Meap:Meap-Meap... Bill Crosby:(Jumps In)Bdfjiorgejsnjduibfuyewfnewfbegbvjrefiewfbwyekbbsyewb!!!!!! Part 3:No place like home Meap:MEAP MEAP MEAP MEEEEEAAAAAPPPPPP! Spongebob:You can go home soon.We just need to find... Meap:Meap Meap Meap-Meap Meap MMMMEEEEEAAAAPPPP! Mario:Ugh...we- Meap:MMMMEEEEAAAAPPPP! Mario:Bu- Meap:MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!! Mario:BUTWENEEDTOFINDPHINEASANDFER- Meap:MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEAAAA-Meap. MEENWHILE... Phineas:Ugh...can't this meap search get done already? (Ferb stares at Phineas) Phineas:Oh,yeah.Patience.*Gasp!*THERES HE IS!Right next to that Sponge and that...is that a plumber or an idiot? Ferb:*Sigh...* Phieneas:There seems to be a fat hedgehog too. Classic Sonic:HEY!YOU TAKE THAT BACK! Phineas:It can talk!We better get Meap fast! Ferb:Have you ever got the feeling he's NOT in any trouble WHATsoever? Phineas:No,no I haven't.But i'm not gonna take chances!HEY!MEAP! Spongebob:Who are you? Phineas:Hey,Ferb!The over-sized Sponge can talk too! Spongebob:OVER-SIZED SPONGE!?!?My name happens to be Spongebob and i'm from Bikini Bottom under the Pacific Ocean. Phineas:Wow,you're smart for a giant kitchen utensil. Spongebob:GGGGGRRRRRRRR.... Meap:Meap! Phineas:Meap!We found you! Spongebob:He's been hanging out with us for a while... Phineas:Why? Mario:He just joined in! Phineas:Why?(Looks at Meap)Why? Meap:Meap. Phineas:Because you landed next to them and you thought they'd bring you back home? Classic Sonic:Wow.To think that is a stupid idea. (Mario slaps Sonic with chicken(CHICK-SLAP!!!!!!)) Anyways,if he wants to get home,he will. Spongebob and Mario:But we wanna keep him!!!!!(Looks at each other,looking weirded out) Bill Crosby:(Jumps on Mario(Mario:Ow!))Ssfhjsvfgshvbfjskafbawuirbf- Spongebob:(Shoves Bill Crosby)GET OUTTA HERE! Bill Crosby:(Run Away)vmfduignsdiygnfbgdsbnhfkshbtgvrd..... Spongebob:*O_O* Phineas:Anyway,about you're "keeping" problem,we'll build extra slow. Spongebob and Mario:YAY!(Looks at each other)STOP COPYING ME!NO,U!U!QUIT IT! Phineas:Okay,let's calm down here.Wer'e goona start builing now.Seeya!\ Spongebob and Mario:Bye! Classic Sonic:Let's Spy on them! So then they got to work... Part 4:Awesomemobile!! Phineas:Ok,Ferb.Did you get evey thing they need? Ferb:(Silence)...Meap,did you get everything we need? Meap:(Gives a thumbs up)Meap! Phineas:LET'S START BUILDING!!!! (Meanwhile,Spongebob,Mario,and Classic Sonic spyed on them and got bored twenty minutes later after realizing nothing interesting happens when people built stuff.) Mario:I'm bored. Spongebob:I heard they got the coke recepe online! Classic Sonic:Yeah,but don't you need money? Spongebob:Were not buying i- Mario:He means for the ingredients! Spongebob:Okay...I HAZ IDEA!!!!!!I can print out the recepe for all of us,and we get all the ingredients we have at the moment.Also buying stuff will be appreaciated. (Meanwhile...) Phineas:Ferb,can you pass me the duct tape?A water line in this thing's broken. (Ferb hands Phineas his tape) Phineas:...on second thought,that might not help. Ferb:Maybe we can buy some mighty putty. Phineas:Geez,Ferb,you don't have to talk so much. *Phineas is now frowned upon by Ferb,literally* Phineas:I GOT IT!We can get that giant Sponge and plug him in until we can fix it! Ferb:*Frowns upon Phineas* Phineas:I'm gonna go get him. (Later...) Spongebob:Okay,do we have everything? (Everyone looks at their lists) Mario:I think so. All 3:LET'S GET COOKING!!! Edd(From Eddsworld):Did someone say making homemade coke? Spongebob:Go away!Most the people here don't even know who you are! Edd:I'm watching you...(Backs out slowly) Spongebob:Ok,since apparently we have enough for 4 cups,we give one to him. Phineas:(Walks in)Hey guys!Oh,Sponge...er...*ugh,I can't think of it...* Spongebob:BOB! Phineas:Right!We need you to plug a hole.(Takes out blindfold)But we don't want you to know what it IZ!(Folds blindfold around Spongebob) Spongebob:Make the coke without me! Mario:Ok! Part 5:Awesomemobile Part 2!! Phineas:So just shove yourself in there and just enjoy! Spongebob:Can I play my Game Boy? Phineas:Yes,yes you can. Spongebob:YAAAAY!!! (Meenwhihle...) Classic Sonic:So we have our Coke! Edd:Coke? Mario:Here's a cup especailly for you. Edd:(Grabs Coke,Runs Away)WOOHOO!!!! Mario:Hopefully he dosn't realize we drugged it. (Mario and Classic Sonic(From now on were calling him just Sonic)giggle) And THAT'S how Edd got Cancer!(There really is an Edd in real life and he actually does have Cancer :( ) Spongebob:(Walks in)So how'd we do? Mario:We drugged that..guy that came in that said he wanted Coke and he's watching us... Spongebob:You WHAT!?!?!?!He was a friend of mine!!! Sonic:Oh...(Runs out) (Spongebob graps Sonic as soon as he starts running) Spongebob:Falcon... Sonic:Oh No... Spongebob:''PAWNCH!!!!!!! ''(Falcon punches Sonic) Sonic:(Flies into the sky)AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh.... Mario:(Silence)At least we won't be seeing much of him around. Sonic:...aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!(Crashes onto Mario,Mario dies then reappears) Mario:Ok,everyone,let's make this clear!I'm down to one live and if you ANYTHING that harms we i'm getting out the fire flower! Sonic:Oh crap,not the fire flower... Spongebob:What's the fire flower? Sonic:There's this flower that Mario...eats(Spongebob:Ew...)then turns white and red,then he has some sort of ability to shoot fireballs,and(Pleads into the sky)OH PLEASE SOMEONE GET ME A FIRE SHIELD!!!!!! Spongebob:Okay... Part 6:Getting back to Meap(Sneak Peek) Meap:(Inside a supermarket,looks into the toy section to see a lot of Meap toys)Meap...Meap!(Diguises as a toy hanging on a shelf) Random Customer:Hey,look!A Meap toy!My son would LOVE one of those! Meap:(Thinking,which is why he's talking)oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh PLEASE no oh no... R.C:(Takes Meap)Hey,this dosn't have a price tag or a bar code on it!(Places Meap back)(Grumbles)Stupid manufacturing companys... (Meap gets off the shelf,and into Phineas and Ferb's(Who are convienently around the store)basket) Phineas:There you are Perry...er,I mean,Meap! Meap:Meap!(Translation:Bring me mah mustache!) Phineas:You got it! Category:Random Works! Category:Stories Category:Bill Cosbeh